Lowlife
by silverslitherer
Summary: Anakin Skywalker may be the Republics hero, but he is also human. After the Great Battle, he is haunted by his actions and nightmares. Padme Naberrie may be slung so low that she can't get off the ground, but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of more. When these two souls meet, it'll be make or break for them both. Rated T for suggestivity and Star Warsian language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Okay, so, this is based on the idea that instead of being a senator, Padme has dropped so low that she can't get out of her own hole. AKA: Anakin is a Jedi trying to escape his PTSD, and Padme is a prostitute with no reason to live. Don't like, don't read. I haven't found a story like this on the site, so I'm making one. I've rated it T for now, but I'm not sure if it will move up or not. I don't think so. I'm in 10th grade, I don't do smut. Ever. Got it? Good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be George Lucas. I merely took his toys and put them in my death chamber. **

Padme POV

I hated this. The after. The waiting between customers as you scrub yourself in the fresher, trying to get rid of that awful feeling. I never could. Not even if I tried. I heard a knock at the door. My next client had arrived. Sighing, I pulled back on my white, tattered dress, and opened the door. In front of me, stood an old man, drunk. I prepared for the worst as he closed and locked the door, and squeezed my breast. I closed my eyes, as the man shed my dress,and tore off his own clothes. He stunk of gin. I felt him searching for my access point, his hands rough against my abrasive skin. I was 24 now. I was no longer smooth as I was as a child. Suddenly, he found it. And the pain began.

Anakin POV.

I was done. Done with Holointerviews. Done with stupid reporters, with people calling me a hero. But mainly, I was done with life. I was just done.

My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am 20 years old. I killed the dark lord Sidious. I ended the war. I am now a Jedi Master. But something felt empty. I didn't even want to be a master anymore. And I don't know why.

"Master Anakin." said one of the younglings, a little Twi'lek boy. "The Council requests your presence." I looked down at the boy. With a stone cold face, I answered,

"Thank you." and walked away without another word.

-999999999949999930000000000002999999999999-

I walked into the Council Room, to find it empty, with only my former master Obi-Wan, there.

"Hello Anakin."

"Master." he looked at me and rolled his eyes. No doubt, he wanted me to call him Obi-Wan. No doubt, by the look on my face, he knew I wouldn't.

"How are you today, Ani?" I glared at him angerily. NO one had called me Ani since my mother died, and I didn't want anyone to. Regardless, I answered.

"I'm alright. How are you, Master?"

"I am well, Anakin. Anakin, have you heard of the Little Leaf Cantina?" Who hadn't? it was only one of the largest nightclubs in Coruscant.

"Yes, Master."

"Well, I am meeting a friend there tonight. How would you like to accompany me?" No. I did in no way what so ever want to go.

"Sure." I was in for one hell of a night.

Padme POV

I walked out of the building, free of my regulars. I hated my life. I don't know why I keep living. Hope, I guess. It's the one thing I had always held onto. I walked into the cantina and leaned against the wall. I watched as people entered, of all species, of all types. Seducing one of the younger men would be easy, but they wouldn't pay as much. After about 20 minutes of failure, I went up to the bar, eager for a drink.  
>"One cherry, deathstick drink, please."<br>"Make that two." I looked at the man sitting next to me. He was wearing dark robes, and had blonde hair and these amazing blue eyes. He also looked rich."

"Well, hello sweetheart." And idiotic. I really wasn't in the mood for these types.

"Call me that again, and I'll break your neck." he moved his hands back in 'what did I do" way, and looked at me, his eyes almost staring at my soul.

"Don't you think you should pay a little respect to the savior of the Republic?" Who? How drunk was this weirdo? Maybe he was the savior of the Republic, but I hadn't seen a holonet for years, since the one in the brothel was taken away. I shrugged.

When he realized I had no idea what he was talking about, he just rolled his eyes, and hollered at the Nemodian bartender.

"Hey, what's the holdup?"

"Oh, here, whatever." Said the bartender, handing both me and the mysterious blue-eyed man our drinks. The blue eyed man took another look at me.

"What's your name?"

"What?" I replied. Why would he want to know?

"Your name. You know, what people call you."

"I know what a name is, laserbrain. And it's Padme."

"No last name?"

"None, as far as I can remember." Actually, as far as I care to mention.

"Well then, I'm Anakin." I smirked at him.

"No last name."

"Not one I care about." Well, we have something in common.

-((((((((((()))))))))))-

Anakin POV

I wanted her. I wanted her, very very much. But, no. It wasn't a good idea. Especially not now. Then again, she was a whore. Not that I have any prejudice against prostitutes, or concubines, for that matter. But, I needed some way of release. I wasn't getting any sleep at night as it is, so why not enjoy it, at least. Obi-Wan did say to enjoy myself. But then again, I couldn't. She was definitely older than me, by a couple years at least. Then again... I would catch her on her way out. I mean, this was her job, anyways.

/((((((((()))))))))))/

Padme POV

Anakin and I talked for a few more minutes. He seemed... a little pervertic, with his eyes, roaming my chest as he talked to me. But he was better than most. I knew that Mumtaz, the mistress at Happiness House, would be pissed if I came back empty handed, but I didn't care. It's not like money was getting me anywhere in life as it was. I parted ways with Anakin a little after midnight. But, I really wasn't surprised when, after a few minutes of walking in the dark, I heard a voice say,

"Hey, what's it gonna take to to get you to myself for the rest of the night?" I rolled my eyes. This was to be expected.

"Pau me double, and buy me a caf in the morning. " I hollered at him. That should get rid of him, I turned around, and walked back in the direction of Happiness House, when...

"Deal."

**a/n) Whoo! Well, there's the first chapter. I hope y'all liked it, and that you tune in for more. Please review. Even if it's just one word, or if your reading this years from now, I love to hear your opinions. Also, don't forget to follow/favorite.**

**silverslith, out!**

**9/24/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Hey guys I'm back. I'm glad you guys liked it. I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible, but for now, here's chapter two. (Sorry for the shortness. i have school, and usually write this at about 3 in the morning, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Well, I won't keep you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own none of this. I merely decide to torture the characters.**

** Anakin: Whoa, whoa whoa. What was that about torture?**

** Me: Nothing. ;)**

Padme POV

It was official. I hated my life.

I was lying on the bed, Anakin sleeping next to me. I needed the money. He said he'd pay me double if I went with him. So I did. He was strange, different. He scared me. Afterwards, he didn't just zip up his pants and straighten his hair. He didn't fall asleep on top of me, like some do.

He held me.

After we were done, he fell asleep next to me, his arms around my waist. I hate him. I was a whore. A concubine. A sex slave. I seduce him, he sleeps with me, he pays me, he leaves. He is in absolutely no way supposed to show me kindness. And that is precisely why I hate him. That, and because of the kindness I gave him in return.

::;;(();,4!/$:$,8384!4$3/$3$2&.&4!('v

Anakin POV

_pain_

_hurt_

_screaming_

_blood_

_lives lost_

_death_

_only death._

I woke up, screaming, to hear Padme's voice whispering calm words, her hand caressing me gently, when she noticed I was awake, she asked

"Are you okay?" She asked kindly. Why was she being so nice to me? After everything I had done, after everything I had seen, there was someone in this world being kind to me. Caressing me.

Holding me.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. I know what's it's like. Nightmares and all. It's the reason I'm down 5 regulars."

For a moment, until she brought that up, I had forgotten who I was. Who she was. Where we were. And what we had done. I didn't want to remember. I had enjoyed the minute of pretend. The small, minuscule minute of pretending I wasn't who I was, and that she was my sweetheart, and that she was here because she actually wanted to be here. That she loved me. No no no. I had to stop thinking like that, even if it was for a minute. Because, for a minute, I was living in a fantasy.

Damn reality!

4((,:?)$(?3/3$(8?4848($:

Padme POV

When I woke up, it was already late morning. I know this because the sun was shining in face, blinding me. I looked to see that Anakin was gone.

Bastard. I thought. I was pissed. No, I was more than pissed,I was so, utterly kriffing annoyed and I was gonna...

"Oh, your awake." Said a voice, walking into the hotel room. I saw that it was the boy, Anakin. He had brought breakfast.

"I brought some food, and caf, but if you want to shower first, I can wait for you."

"No, it's fine." He actually kept the deal. He was offering to wait for me, to let me shower first. When did I end up in Heaven?

"I should be asking myself that. I mean, your the angel." I cringed. Of course I was thinking aloud.

"No, you weren't. I'm a Force Sensitive. Telepathy is one of its perks." Oh, shit so he can hear everything at think?

"Yep, pretty much." I rolled my eyes at him, as I grabbed my dress, and pulled it on.

"I brought muffins, shura fruit, some toffee cookies, some random pastries. What are you hungry for?" I stared at him as he laid out all the food on the table. I'do never seen so much food. Not even before the brothel.

"You really didn't have to do this." I said, shocked.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I know what being poor is like. Eat up, before I eat it all myself." He didn't have to say it twice. I eat quickly, eating little bits of everything. I filled myself up. I knew I would never get so much food again.

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed taking a bite of his muffin.

$$$$$:$:);).!:$3:$;;$5;$;$:),);)5:$34$(;$;$;$::$$4$($($;;$.

Anakin POV - 5 hours earlier

When I woke up again, the sun was just waking up. Padme lay next to me, snoring softly. She was beautiful, and kind. She was exactly what I had always wanted in a friend.

Friend.

What a strange word. Maybe in another world, in another life, we could be friends. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I had become just like him.  I couldnt believe it. Everything I had sworn I wouldn't be, and now I was done. I had broken everyone of her rules. All of them. I felt awful, to say the least.

_Good. _I heard my mothers voice say.

"Mom?"

No response came. I decided I must be hallucinating. I must be hungry. I thought. Hungry. The word made me think. Think about how women were treated in the brothels, and about little food the girl lying next to me must've gotten. I decided what to do, to make myself feel better at least. it wasn't much, but it was a start to being... Friends.

**A/N)** **Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please give me a review or favorite if you liked it. I only get paid in reviews and fav/follows. Thanks for reading! Also a shoutout to Guy, .90 and FrenchFan78, my first reviewers and followers. You guys rock! **

**Till next time,**

**SilverSlith!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Won't keep you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline, and my not so fun OC, Mal. **

Anakin POV

I walked through the Jedi Temple, happy for once. I shouldn't have been. In less than 10 hours, I broke everyone of my mothers rules, turned into everything ai sworn I wouldn't be, and lost my virginity (not that I care enough). Then again, it felt to talk to someone for once. And I mean really talk. Not just a hi, and hello, and how are you today, Anakin? I went through a freaking war. How do you think I am. I hoped I would see Padme again. There was just something different about her. She was almost like an angel. No, she was an angel. So beautiful and flawless and kind and,-

"Anakin! Watch where you're going!" Mace Windu was right in front of me. He did not look happy.

"Sorry, Master Windu. "

"Sorry." He grunted. "Sorry won't get you anywhere with the rest of the council. You absolutely neglected your duties this morning."

I thought about these duties. But no matter what technique I used, I couldn't come up with "morning duties"

"Um, Master Windu, what duties would those be?" Windu just shook his head. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You were to meditate with the younglings this morning. I can't believe you Anakin. Blowing off duties. Sneaking off to a cantina at night." He shook his head again. "Really, Anakin, I expected better from you."

"Master Windu, Obi Wan dragged me to the cantina. Blame him for that."

"Still putting everything on me, eh Anakin?"

Now it was my turn to shake my head. It was going to be a long day.

:$;$48;$;$4$:2$/$:$;$:$;$;$;$;:$2

Padme POV

My regulars went with a breeze. I couldn't get my mind off last night. It was, to say the least, enjoyable. It had never enjoyed customers. Ever. They were all drunk, stupid, drunk idiots. Anakin, he was different. For a fact, he was the only one I had ever remembered the name of. (Except my first, who I remembered for a totally different reason. A not very nice reason.) he was different. Clean, kind, even gentle. He didn't treat me like trash. I knew what he was using me for. I saw the look on his face whe. He woke up. He was scared. So terribly scared. I laughed to myself. I was acting like this boys mother, instead of what I was. What I knew I was. I was his play toy. That's all I would ever be to my customers. No matter how kind they are.

"Padme! Padme Naiberrie, you come here right now!" I winced. Mumtaz. She couldn't have figured out about the breakfastl not already.

"Yes, Mumtaz?" I squeaked.

"Where were you this morning , you whore?!"

"With a customer." I hoped she would buy it.

"Then where's the money?" I reached into my pocket, and gave her half of what Anakin payed me. He had actually payed me triple. He wasn't the only one using someone.

"This is all. You were gone all night and this morning, and this is all!" She screamed at me, pushing me to the floor. "Mal! Mal!"

I shuddered, hearing the name. Mal was Mumtazs right hand man. He was who... punished us, when we displeased her.

He came towards me. I won't bother with a description. Soul destroying eyes, and drunk, so the usual customer. The worst customer.

Mal grabbed me by the collar, and pushed me into an empty room. He kissed me hard, so hard it hurt my lips. It wasn't anything new, but it still hurt like Kriff Hell. Forcefully, he shoved his tongue down throat and ripped off my dress. He ran his hands over my body, and touched every part of me. Right now, I would take Anakin over anyone. God, I really did have a crush on him. My present situation could wait.

**yes, I apoligize greatly for creating Mumtaz and Mal, but it had to be done. I think out of all my OCs, I hate them the most. Yep, I hate them**. So, drop me a line and tell me whatcha think!

Cya,

SliverSlith

Song Recommandation: Hero - Ella Mae Bowen.

10/03/14


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I actually finsished this earlier than I thought, so, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me own Stars Wars? Me no think so.**

Padme POV

For a few weeks, I would meet up with Anakin. It was part of our deal. He would always pay me triple (still unknowingly) and bring me breakfast in the morning, I could get used to him being my regular. He was so nice, he drove me crazy! I was getting too attached to him.

Then again, he helped me. I started giving Mumtaz more of my pay, it wasn't like I was getting out anytime soon. After what Mal did to me, I decided it would be better not to cross her. It meant I had to sleep with less men, which in my case, was very nice.

One day, I found a letter on my pillow. I looked at Dorme, my roommate, who smiled at me.

"I found it in the pile when Mumtaz sent me to get the post. I grabbed it before she could see."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Forget it, life's to short for debts. You and I should know that better than anyone. " I smiled at her, and she nodded to envelope in my hand. "So, who is it? Secret admirer?"

"I doubt it. There's no name on it. Not even a return address. Weird."

"Totally weird. So, are you gonna just stand there till Mumtaz or Mal find out, or will you open the kriffing thing?!"

I rolled my eyes at the young girl. At 16, she was too young for this life. And too smart. And too enthusiastic about the littlest things.

I opened the letter to find it was from none other than Anakin.

_Dear Padme,_

_First of all, don't ask how I know your address. Force sensitive, remember? Second of all, don't ask why I'm sending you a letter. I realized you probably wouldn't like me strolling into the brothel to talk to you. And I'm pretty sure you're pimp would not like it. And I don't know if you have a comlink. Anyways, I was supposed to go to this opera with my friend, but he ditched me and I stilol have the ticket. Would you like to come? It would be fun._

_If you want to come, meet me at our usual spot at Little Leaf, tommorow at 6pm._

_Anakin._

I saw Dorme reading over my shoulder, and I hid the letter as quick as I could. I was too slow, though. With one quick movement, she swiped the letter out my hands and finished reading. She smirked at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No, no no! Absoluetley not!"

"Oh, come on Padme. You have to go!"

"No, I don't."

"Um, yes, you do. Come on, don't you want to get away from here for a while?"

"Yes, but what if-"

"No buts about it. You are going to that opera."

I did really want to go. But, what if someone recognized me? What if Mumtaz found out? Oh, I would so be dead of Mumtaz found out!

"Oh and how would I go?" I said sarcastically.

"I can cover for you. I don't have any regulars. I'll take yours for the day, while you go meet up with your secret admirer." I rolled my eyes, then thought about what she said.

"No, you can't do that. You don't have regulars, let's keep it that way. Trust me, you really don't want to meet my regulars."

"I'm not a baby, Padme. I can handle it. Plus, you deserve this. You've been here longer than anyone." Then she just started staring at me. It was creepy.

"Fine! I'll go. Jeez, happy?"

"Very much." Then she strolled out of the room like nothing had happened.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Anakin POV

I stood inside the hot cantina. It was scalding. And I thought this place was hot at night. I was waiting for Padme. I hoped she would come. I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was crazy. I was getting to attached to her. It wasn't a good idea, but she was so...

"Hi."

I turned around, to see Padme standing behind me. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a little brown dress, with little white beads sewn into it. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey. So you came."

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. I hoped you would. Come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit.

"You do know the opera house is that way, right?"

"We're not going there yet. There's something I want to show you, first."

It would be an unforgettable night.

**Any guesses on where Anakin is taking her? Review and let me know! Also, please take the poll on my profile. It would be really helpful.**

**thanks to anyone who has already reviewed, favorited or followed! You guys rock!**

**-/SS/**

**song recommandation: The A Team- Madylin Bailey version.**

**10/07/14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. It's just with quarter finals, and how long this (short) chapter took to write. I got a few requests for Anakins surprise, but eventually, I was inspried by the Doctor Doolittle movie my siblings were watching, so I went with that little plot bunny. Dear God, I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

"Oh, come Anakin. Where are we going?" I asked him for the twentieth time. We were sitting in his speeder. It was just one more piece of proof that he really wasn't rich. As if the large breakfasts and the extra pay didn't suffice. It was a nice speeder, green on the outside, with luxury seats inside. I was a little too happy about this stuff. I hadn't been anywhere but the brothel, and various cantinas and hotels in almost 10 years. I really wanted to know where Anakin was taking me. And I would find out. Even if it meant whining like a little girl.

"No, I told you Padme. It's a surprise. Let's keep it that way." I rolled my eyes at him. He could be really stubborn at times. Like, right now.

"Fine."

"That's what you said before. Right before you asked me again."

"So your point is?"

"Are you going to ask me again?"

"No." I said sheepishly. I don't think he'd bought it.

"Sure you're not." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, why aren't you telling me?"

"Because it's a surprise. Haven't you had a surprise before?"

"Yes, it's just.." Right then, we landed.

"We're here. Now, do want to see where we are?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. On second." He got out of the speeder and opened my door. He pulled me out and I saw absolutely nothing.

"I don't understand."

"Turn around."

I turned around to see the thousand lights of Coruscant. "Wow. This is unbelievable." I said. The view was breathtaking. One light after another made the city look like a star. I could see everywhere at once, and yet, everything was so jumbled that I could see nothing at all.

"What IS this place, Anakin?" I just realized that I seriously had no idea where I was. I didn't really care, but still.

"It's called Ember Peak. It's that large mountain you see if you look from the Lucky Leafs window. The Jedi come to meditate sometimes. I come here a lot. It's peaceful."

"I bet. It's so beautiful."

"That it is. Just like you." I blushed. Dear God, I really did have a crush on him. This was not good. It was not at all good. yet, it was. Ugh, I'm contradicting myself again!  
>Anakin POV<p>

"Don't flatter me." she said, and swatted my arm playfully. She had forgotten I could read minds. Oh well, I wouldn't tell her. But, she did like me? No, she couldn't. SHe was lying. I knew she was. But, she was beautiful. There was no denying it. Even with the plain white dress, she still looked breathtaking.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, it's true."

"Shut up." she said, smirking at me. "You're ruining the view."

"Oh, I'M ruining the view. Well then.." With that, I picked up her petite body and swung her over my shoulder. She laughed and screamed.

"Put me down, Anakin. I mean it, let go of me!"

"Why? You said I ruined the view."

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"No." I knew I was pissing her off, but I couldn't help it. It was fun.

"Oh, when you let go of me, you're going to get it good."

"I plan on it." She looked shocked, and slightly amused at the vulgar comment.

"Just shut up, and put me down Ani."

I stopped spinning her around and put her down, stunned.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Ani. You know, like a little girl." she taunted. I smiled at her. She had no idea how the name had effected me. But I liked it. I don't know why, but I did.

I rolled my eyes at her, and she smiled at me, her hands on her hips. "We should get going, or we'll miss the show."

"Alright, Ani." she said in a sing songy voice, skipping next to me. She kissed my cheek so quickly, I could barely tell if it was her or the breeze. "And thank you for the wonderful surprise." she whispered in my ear, almost seductively.

Great! I, Anakin Skywalker, master Jedi and Savior of the Republic, was falling in love with Padme. And I think I liked that, too.  
><strong>Well, I really hope you liked it. Next, we'll get to see the opera scene, and a new problem. Stay tuned! Oh, and reviewfavorite/follow if you liked it.**

**Silverslitherer-OUT!**

**10/21/14**


End file.
